


In the End

by sweetopheliac



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant - War of the Spark, Other, Past Character Death, Post-War of the Spark, References to Canon, headcanon based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetopheliac/pseuds/sweetopheliac
Summary: The War has been won. Ravnica is saved. Yet she will not be hailed as a hero. No, her role is always that of the heartless villain. But she's not heartless. Gideon's death weighs heavy on her mind and heart along with the guilt from years past. There's only one thing she can do: run away. Run as far as she can for she's no longer welcome on Ravnica or any plane she's called home.
Kudos: 3





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like how War the Spark went so I wrote something of my own. Forgive me if my interpretation of Lili isn't your cup of tea. I still hope you enjoy this small drabble!

The second Jace stops speaking she makes her move, blinking out of existence on the plane. From there she runs away from Ravnica, runs haphazardly through the Blind Eternities. The pain of Gideon’s death still fresh on her heart like an open, oozing wound. Jace was right though; Ravnica was no longer safe. Nowhere could ever truly be safe. Not Innistrad, not Dominaria…not a single plane. The least she can do is bide her time. She knows there will be no forgiveness despite her aiding with the war effort. Too many strikes against her have accumulated. It would come as no surprise if they all conspired to bring about her end once and for all.

> **_Do you even know where you’re going? You  
>  can’t wander through here forever. They’re  
>  bound to find you. If not here then somewhere  
>  else._**

There’s no doubt that he’s right. If they picked up on her aether trail tracking her would be as simple as 1-2-3. Better yet, watch them somehow manage to corale the Beastmage and get him to do the task. Wouldn’t that be something?

> _**You should have listened to me.**_

The Raven Man says in a smug tone  
that’s tinted with just a tad bit of  
pity for her.

> _**All this time, you should have heeded  
>  my words. You wouldn’t be in this mess  
>  if you had.**_

She doesn’t want to hear it though. None of it. She’s had quite enough sorrow and judgement to last her for another lifetime. Instead speed increases in hopes of putting more and more distance between her, Ravnica, and the weight of her guilt. But no matter what, it weighs heavily on her shoulders.

> _**You realize you have nothing left, right?  
>  You have no family, no friends and no place  
>  to go to.**_

Through his taunting words her mind buzzes with it all — from the victims laying lifelessly in Ravnica to Gideon’s demise to even the events of the past. It dawns on her that history has repeated itself in some odd way. It’s proof that nothing has changed since she was a young girl. No matter what she does, she’s **damned**. People will always hold some sort of disgust or hate for her. Anything she ever cherishes will be spoiled or, more commonly, ripped away from her. Nothing she did ever seemed to be enough. Demonic pacts no longer bind her. Freedom should be hers to take. It’s not, nor will it ever be.

_I only wanted to help!_   
The words ring in her ears. They’re the same words she had said when things went awry with Josu. They’re the same words she had said when trying to keep her friends alive and out of the clutches of Bolas. And those are the same words she will want to scream out when accusatory looks are directed her way and when the venomous speeches are shot at her like arrows. Funny how everything seems to cycle back to her initial downfall all those centuries ago.

> **_Was it worth it? Was all of this worth your life?_**

There’s a wet burning in her eyes. The feeling is one that’s been unfamiliar for so long. Before she knows it she’s stumbled and fallen on hands and knees. Her breaking point has been reached, for she lets tears slip from amethyst eyes and loud scream rip past her lips. Josu had been right. Not only had she been a curse upon her family but also to everyone around her and herself.

There was no go back now. Redemption was never meant for her. Perhaps fate had always intended for her to be the villain. And with that in mind, everyone knows villains don’t get a happy ending. Then again she didn’t really deserve redemption or anything close to that, right? ~~She’s done too much wrong.~~

> _**You’ve only got yourself to blame.** _  
> 

Time is of the essence. So she collects herself, regains composure and continues on. _Running, running, running_ into the shadows away from everyone and everything.


End file.
